Unthinkable Romance
by DW2005
Summary: A very short story about a typical young, shy teenaged girl Year 11 who meets the love of her life; the new boy.


**Unthinkable Romance.**

"Hi! I'm May Tyler. There's not much to me really. I'm your typical shy girl who will do anything to get out of school. Don't get me wrong, I love school. My favourite subject is English without a doubt. I want to be a writer some day and be as famous as JK Rowling. But first I need my GCSEs. So you're probably wondering what I hate about school. Right? I'm a terrible socialiser. Ever since my first day at Nursery I've been socially awkward around everyone. Well anyway, I'm just really trying to get on with my work and avoid all social situations at all costs."

It was the first day back at school, the 5th of September 2005 and Waterloo Academy had a new head to take over from the successor, Mr. James Test. The whole senior management team left at the end of the summer term for unknown reasons. But some say they left because they had worked there far too long and had had enough of school life at the Academy. The new head's name was Rose Mason. She was a fairly young head in her 20s who had beautiful features which complimented her. Her hair was strawberry blonde to go with her very optimistic persona and positive views on life. She was just what the school needed to get it back on its feet as it was labelled as a failing school by Ofsted and the Local Education Authority and was walking on egg shells. Her newly appointed Deputy Head, David Lawson bellowed out at the top of his voice "Get to class now or you'll have me to answer to!" Everyone rushed inside, intimidated by the 6ft 5 man barking orders at them. David was about ten years older than Rose and was very experienced at his profession. He was only in his 30s, but his face looked like he'd lived at least fifteen years more. He wasn't your typical, average Deputy as he rarely wore a tie to work and looked quite unprofessional, but he still knew what he was doing and his looks were deceiving.

It is was 8.30 in the morning as May got of the 158 bus, hiding underneath her hoody as she cautiously went to her first class, Maths. She was especially nervous and anti-social today as it was the first day back and the first day of Year 11, a very crucial year for everyone. She wanted to go to College, so she needed to be extremely focused this year. Her best friend, Misty Waterflower tapped her on the shoulder gently just before she entered the school. May gingerly turned around and smiled warmly at Misty. "Hi girlfriend!" said Misty extravagantly. "You ready for Year 11, gorgeous?"  
"Oh, it's so not the Drama everyone makes it out to be," replied May. "And I really don't know what you're talking about."  
"What" asked Misty confused?  
"You called me gorgeous, I'm far from it. I'm just a normal girl who has too many social issues."  
"Oi, I don't want to hear that ever again May Tyler," said Misty.  
"Yeah, but it's the truth" May replied.  
"No! How can you say that? You're so amazing May, you just don't realise it and someday you'll met a lucky guy who loves you for who you really are."  
"Ok then, if you say so Misty." she said sighing.  
"Yes, I do say so!" "Now let's get the first lesson of year 11 out of the way." said Misty.

The two girls started to climb the torturous stairs to Maths when May suddenly stopped in her tracks. The reason for this was because she saw Ash Tennyson, the new boy. He walked briskly and confidently to his Science lesson. He had short, black hair and was a trendy guy with a handsome face. In short, he was every teenage girl's crush. "May, are you alright?" asked Misty concerned with her friend's state she was currently in. She then realised what was going on. "You like him, don't you."  
"What. Him. No". Misty then started play fighting with May while she said "You're in love" continuously. Ash noticed this and was immediately flabbergasted at the first sight of May. He had sweat dripping down his face and his throat began to tighten up, becoming dry with the need to quench an unexpected thirst that came over him instantly which was brought on as a result of May's presence. He was having a mini meltdown in his head, as his brain cells rattled about uncontrollably, questioning whether this was love at first sight or just a silly crush. His heart's beats were vigorously throbbing in his chest, feeling like it was desperately attempting to escape as it performed a dance sequence. He was taken aback when Mrs. Diamond, his science teacher snapped him out of his trance, ushering him into her classroom before he could get a second look at May. Mr. Evans angrily bellowed out to the two girls "Stop messing about on the stairs or you can both go to the cooler!" They quickly followed his orders and rushed upstairs.

The next day, May had her first English lesson. Ash arrived after and sat next to her. May froze up and thought "Why is he sitting next to me?"  
"Hi, I'm Ash," said Ash nervously.  
"Uh, hi I'm May", trembled May shaken like a leaf. She lowered her head down and blushed furiously. Ash's presence caused a big commotion with the girls in the classroom as they openly flirted with him. Mr. Clarkson came into the room. "Everyone sit down and get on with your work!" Everyone sat down and kept their mouths shut.

From that day onwards, their relationship continued to grow and they became very good friends and slowly became less nervous around each other. It was the first day back again after the half-term and Ash had something on his mind. "Hey, May," shouted Ash. "I missed you over the half-term."  
"He missed me, thought May to herself. I missed you too."  
"Listen, do you want to come to...?" The bell violently rang as everyone rushed inside, frustrating Ash as his question remained unanswered.

The day was long and tedious for Ash as he only had one more chance to ask May his question today. He finally got to ask May in English at the end of the day. "Do you want to come to my birthday party at the end of the term?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'd love to" said May squealing.  
"I mean, yeah. Sounds cool," she said trying to sound more like a friend than an excited fangirl.

Every year 11 student couldn't wait for Ash's party. It was described by every girl as the party of the century because it was held by Ash who was the apple of their eyes was. May and Misty arrived together at 6pm. As soon as they sat down, a boy called Ben walked over to Misty and asked her if she wanted to dance. She said yes and left May on her own. Ash came out of his Kitchen, greeted May and asked her the same question as Ben had asked Misty. She profusely accepted as every girl in the room glared at her in envy. They danced for while and then Ash let go of May. "What's wrong Ash?" asked May sensing that Ash had something on his mind and seemed troubled. "Nothing, I'm fine. But can we go somewhere private, I need to tell you something."  
"Um, ok. Sure." He guided her into his bathroom and inhaled deeply before opening his mouth up to speak.  
"May Tyler, you are going to be the death of me."  
"Huh. Why, what have I done?"  
"You've stolen my heart." he abruptly said.  
"What, no that's not possible. Me? Are you sure you're talking to the right girl?" said May refusing to accept Ash's confession.  
"Yes. I am talking to the right girl. I love you..." He then locked lips with her and embraced her in a soft but passionate kiss. Shocked but ecstatic at the same time, she didn't resist and instead wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "I love you too," said May under her breath as the kiss ended. They then stared blankly at each other and laughed holding each other. 


End file.
